


My Inspiration (我的所思所想)

by interburstgap



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bayformers, Creeper, M/M, POV First Person, Slash, Stalking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interburstgap/pseuds/interburstgap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>声波一直在窥视，心灵感应者并未意识到，医官其实已经知道了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Inspiration (我的所思所想)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBigLoserQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/gifts).
  * A translation of [My Inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741508) by [TheBigLoserQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen). 



> 授权翻译，原文是xLosersRuleTheWorldx的My Inspiration，地址http://archiveofourown.org/works/1741508  
> 真人电影，声波/救护车，STK向第一人称清水文。

我一直在观察他，默默看着他的一举一动。他年纪大了，却仍旧赏心悦目，带着一种很多人都无法领会的优雅。他脾气不好，但魅力十足，总是有一种庄严的气氛笼罩着他。他明白自己并非无所不知，这也丝毫无损于他的睿智。  
汽车人总是去帮助那些恶心的有机生物，尽管他是其中一员，也仍旧有可取之处。  
很多人都敬重他，就连威震天也觉得，天才医官有着独一无二的智慧，如果他不是汽车人而是霸天虎的话，对我们的事业一定大有帮助。然而他是擎天柱最了不起的挚友，叛变对他而言毫无吸引力，他也绝不可能那样做。  
可以说，这真是种损失。  
我躲在地球的天然有机生物后面，窥视他调查这个世界里的绿色植物。我有遮挡，他背对着我，丝毫没有察觉到我的存在。  
我不清楚他究竟在做什么，这无所谓，无论他做了什么，都让我想去做些不合逻辑的荒唐事情，甚至是可能危害霸天虎事业的事情。我想要和他在一起，哪怕我们只偶遇过几次，而且大多是在战场上。我想抛下一切，忘掉身份，忘掉开战以来所有做过的事，只想和他在一起。  
他令我想要去做从未做过，甚至连想都没想过的事情。只因此人，我的处理器正在犯下不可饶恕的不忠罪行。我本该杀了他，他快把我逼疯了，我对他的渴求已达极致。  
他活着一天，我就一天不知道该怎么办。  
就在我正打算动动时，黄绿涂装的金刚突然停住，抬起头来。他摇摇头，“老实说，你到底打算跟踪我到什么时候？”  
我呆住了。我快速扫描了一遍能量信号，没有旁人在，连人类也没有，所以他这是在和我说话。如果他真的是在问我，那他又是怎么发现我在那儿的呢？我的信号已经隐藏了，他没法知道我在那儿啊。  
他转身，手扶在屁股上。“你究竟是觉得我有多傻？出来吧。我不会打你。我要是想打你，早几年刚发现你跟踪我的时候就打你了。”  
我慢慢站起来，不知道他想干嘛。他处理器中的安全系统一定装了不得了的防火墙。  
他大笑了几声。“我早就知道了，我承认有时候我的确疏忽，但还没那么笨。难道你真的以为我不知道？”  
我站着没说话。我从来不善言辞，这会儿说话只会帮倒忙。我只能沉默。  
他叹了口气，手垂了下来。“你想干嘛？你跟踪我显然不是想抓我或者杀我，也不是想从我这里套取情报...”他走向我。“你到底想干嘛？”  
我还是没有说话。  
“声波，你是不是...对我有意思？”  
有那么一瞬间，我还以为他和我一样是个心灵感应者。他貌似对这个问题不是太确定，甚至有点怀疑，但他的猜测是准确的。  
“确定。”  
汽车人医官揉揉额头，摇头说道。“大错特错...”  
他接着朝我这边走。我放出触手，示意我不怕伤到他，他毫不畏惧，直视着我的光学镜走到我跟前。  
“为什么？”  
我再也克制不住了。我用触手缠住他的四肢，将他按住压在旁边的树上，把他吓了一跳。他愣愣看了我一循环，颤抖着。我尖利的手指滑过他的面甲，多美啊。  
“原因：美。美：难以描述。可能的最佳描述：气度从容优雅。”  
听到赞美，他不安地动了动，又笑了。我发觉他对此并不习惯，很让我吃惊，他这么可爱，他的美能让人产生自己也不曾觉察到的喜爱之情。  
“普神...声波，你要是早点告诉我就好了...”他靠过来吻我，我立刻呆立当场。处理器中闪现一千条指令，叫我快停止。这样做是不对的，是有悖于霸天虎事业的。  
我很久以前就发现，救护车是个令人心动的家伙。他让我忘却处理器中的所有指令，整个系统都只聚焦于他和这个吻，体内有我从未意识到的情感苏醒了，触手探入他的系统，将我对他的一切感知全倾诉到他机体里去。他下意识地微微挣扎，在亲吻中低声呻吟。  
是他刺激我走到这一步的，让我几乎背离了我所坚持的一切。可是我不介意为了他背弃所有。救护车让我变得不可理喻，失去理智，这样下去我将对霸天虎一文不值。  
但此刻我心甘情愿。他已经令我做出这样的事，要将他视作我的全部那也是极有可能的事情。他是灵感之源，更是我情之所钟。  
我不情愿地发现他终止了这个吻，然后他笑笑，对我耳语，“你和平时看起来完全两样。”  
的确，他就是具有如此感召力的人。


End file.
